The Singer and Actor
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Kitty is a singer, and Dudley is an actor. Eveyone knows about them, but what happens if some photos and newz pop out about them being together sorry for the rate change!
1. singer and actor

We find a singer sitting behind stage. She was about to go on. Everyone knew her, and loved her music. Her name is, Kitty Katswell.

She is singer, with tons of fans. All the guys want to marry her, and the girls want to hang out with her. But, she already has a man in her life. His name is, Dudley Puppy.

The thing about Dudley is that he is actor. He has been in tons of movies and plays. Everyone wants him to be in their movie. They know that his fans would pay money to see him act.

" , your on in 30 seconds."

"Alright."

The singer got up, and took her spot. Soon she saw all her fans yelling her name. She smiled and began to sing. (You can pick the song she sings). Once she was done, it was the end of the day. Also it's around X-mas.

Everyone got the 1 week off, since it was so close. Anyways, Kitty had an apartment, which everyone knew about. They would sometimes sneak in and take pictures of her. But sometimes Dudley would be there, and they would stop right away.

Soon she was in bed, but then heard a knock at her door. She got up and opened it. She saw Dudley and hugged him. (btw, they are boyfriend and girlfriend).

"Dudley!"

"Hey, Kitty. How'd the show go?"

"Great. I just love my fans." She said letting him in.

"That's good. Anyways I need to tell you sometimes." He said sitting on the couch.

"Um.. OK?" She said sitting next to him.

"I got the role of this movie, but I have to be gone for about 5 months."

"5 moths! Why so long?"

"I don't know. I'll asked about it later tomorrow."

"Ok, I'm glad you got the role of it to."

Before they could say anything else, they saw a flash. Someone just took a photo of them. They both looked at the window, but no one was there.

"They move fast." Dudley said.

"I know right."

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Sure! Come on, it's been a long day."

They both got into bed. Dudley wrapped his arms around her and they both smile. But they saw another flash of light, and Kitty had to close all the window.


	2. what a morning

(Ok, KItty is a singer, and Dudley is an actor. They both all a ton of fans, and everyone know about them)

Alright, it's morning. If you rember it's only 1 week before X-mas! Dudley got the role of another movie, and Kitty has the week of because of X-mas. Let's go check on them.

We fine them in bed asleep. But, people are trying to take some photos of them. One person got one photo of them at night, falling asleep. Anyways, Kitty just woke up. She saw that she was laying on top of Dudley...without any clothes on!

She screamed, and that made Dudley wake up. They both saw each other, and covered themself up.

"K-Kittty?"

"What...?"

"Did we have...sex last night?" Dudley asked a little shy.

"Um...I think so."

"I better go."

Dudley grabbed his things, and left. Kitty stayed in bed shocked. Soon she was crying hoping her wasnt pregnant. While Dudley was walking out of the apartment, some newz people came up to them.

"Mr. Puppy! How's your morning going?" Asked a reporter who's name is Snaptrap.

"Um... I would say not normal."

"Why?"

"I don't want to make you guys fall asleep." He said laughing a little.

Then everyone sat down, waiting for him to start the story. Before he could started, they saw Kitty coming out of her apartment. Everyone stood up and took photos of them

"Dudley. I need to talk to now."

"Make it fast, I gotta go soon."

Kitty grabbed him, and they went back into the apartment. They stopped in a hall way.

"Dudley, I just a 'test'."

"What was it?"

"Postive."

"Oh...Um...Congrates than."

"To us? Or just me?"

Dudley didnt say anything for a while. Kitty thought he was just thinking, but he wasnt.

"Sorry Kitty. But..."

"Oh I knew it! You don't want a family with me." She said turning around and crossing her arms.

"No, it's not like that...well."

"Then just go them!"

"Fine! I don't need you, or that child! I breaking up with you!"

"Fine! I don't want you to be the father anyways!"

Kitty ran back to her apartment, and cryed in her bed. Dudley walked out of the apartment. He got in his car, with tons of people asking him things. He drove away, and went to his house. Snaptrap however, was hiding while they were talking.

"Hey everyone! I got some great newz!" He yelled out.

"What is it?" Asked his friend.

"Kitty is pregnant, and Dudley is the father!"

Everyone gasp and they wrote everything down and ran to the boss.


	3. the break up

It was morning. Dudley and Kitty just broke up. Dudley went to see his boss, and Kitty had the week off. She was crying in bed, when her cell phone went off. She picked it up and it was her loving mother.

"Kitty?"

"Hi mom." Kitty said trying to stop crying.

"Are you crying?"

"Yea. Dudley broke up with me, and I'm pregnant with his child."

"What! I'm coming over then."

"No mom. I rather be alone for a while."

"Ok, just call if you need anything."

"Alright."

Kitty hung up. Then she heard a knock at her door. She got up and answered it. It was her manager, KEswick.

"C-C-C-Can I come in?"

"Sure." Kitty said as they both sat on the couch.

"Sorry about Dudley."

"Oh it's fine. But I'm pregnant with his child."

"Ouch."

"I know right. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. But I'll g-g-give you time to think."

"Ok."

Keswick left. Kitty got her laptop (yay! I have one too) and went to her page on the internet. She told all her fans that she was single again. Everyone felt sorry for her and now they don't really like Dudley anymore. But, for Dudley's fans, they were both happy and sad. Then Kitty saw a flash from out her window. She closed and locked all the window, and went into her bathroom.

"What am I going to do?"

She looked into the mirror, and thought of something. Since she was pregnant, she wanted to double check. She left her aprtment, and then Snaptrap ran up to her.

"Kitty! Are you really pregnant?"

"I don't know yet. But you will find out soon."

Kitty got in her car, and drove to her doctor.

Let's go check on Dudley. He was learning his lines for the biggest movie ever. He got on set, and they were doing a kissing part.

"Rolling on set 42!"

They got in place, and said the lines.

"You know I can't let you leave." Said the girl actor.

"I know that. But I will always be with you, forever."

They kissed. But then Dudley thought about Kitty, and how he should be with her forever.

"And cut and print!"

"Good job you too." Said Dudley's boss."

"Thanks boss. But, I have something important to do."

"Alright. Also call me Chief!"

"Ok...Chief?"


	4. are you pregnant?

Soon, the day was done. Dudley went home, and tryed to call Kitty. She never answered him. He left a voice mail feeling sorry for her. Dudley was in bed, getting ready to go to sleep.

"I can understand why she's not calling back." Dudley said before going to sleep.

Then his door bell rang. He got up and answered it. No one was there, but there a paper. He picked it up, went into his room. He looked on the front, and there was a picture of him and Kitty breaking up. He went to the page, and saw that the reporter, Snaptrap talked to Kitty about being pregnant. He put it down, and went to sleep thinking about Kitty.

Kitty was just getting out of her car. She saw a bunch of people at her apartment. She didnt want deal with tonight. Then they all ran up to her, and took tons os pictures. She got to her door, ans locked it. She said on the couch, and her phone. She picked it up, and saw that she had a voice mail. She saw it was from Dudley. She listen to it, and her eyes began to water a little, thinking of their break up.

"Hey Kitty. Um...I'm so sorry for the way acted. I want to be with you. Just call me back, if you want."

Kitty hung up, and saw flash again. She saw Snaptrap out the window. She opened the window and was little mad at him.

"What do you want now?"

"First, hi! Second, are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm not pregnant, the baby died."

"Aww I'm sorry. Thanks for the newz too!"

Kitty shut the window, and went to her bed room. She took her phone with her. She didnt know if she should call Dudley or not. She would call in the morning. When she got into bed, she saw her mom was here. She saw a note, and read it. She brought her something to make her feel better. She also saw something about her and Dudley.

"Stupid newz reporters." Kitty said to herself.

She feel asleep thinking about Dudley.

Morning came by. Kitty woke up with the sun in her eyes. She turned on her phone and checked if Dudley had called. He did call her. She called him back.

"Hello?"

"Dudley? Hi."

"Kitty! I wanted to talk to you for a while now."

"Dudley, I'm sorry about what I said, and I know..."

"That's now what I was gonna say."

"Oh, then what?"

"Well...first! Are you pregnant?"

"No, the doctor told me the baby died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Also, I want to get back together with you." He said a little shy.

"Why?"

"Because I really do love you, I didnt know what I was thinking at the time."

"You'll stay with me this time?"

"Yes, I wont let our love die."

"No matter what happens?"

"Yes. I love you so much."

"I...I love you too."

"So, are we back together then?"

"Yes!"

"Yay! Oh yea, look out your bedroom window."

"Ok?"

Kitty turned her head, and saw Dudley outside her window. She got up and opened the window. The both hugged each other, and Dudley saw a reporter.

"Hang on Kitty."

"What are you gonna do?"

Dudley stuck his head out the window.

"Hey! Reporter dude! Kitty and I are back together!" He yelled out the window.

"Thank you for the info!" Said the reporter.

Dudley shut the window, and they laid on the couch with their arms around each other.


	5. just relaxing

It was around 11:45am. Dudley and Kitty got back together now. They were watching t.v. in Kitty's room. They watched a show called 'hollywood gosip'. They talked about them too.

"Is this singer pregnant? Find out later." Said the reporter.

"I'm not pregnant." Kitty sang.

"Haha, yep."

They watched to show some more. It came back on after about 2 mintues later.

"This singer, Kitty Katswell, is not pregnant." Said the female reporter.

"But, Dudley Puppy got back together with her." Said the male reporter.

"Also coming up, Dudley's new girlfriend on set."

They showed a pictures of Dudley and this other girl kissing. Dudley knew that was from this part of the movie.

"What was that?" Kitty asked.

"The reports think I'm dating her."

"So you're cheating on me."

"No, I don't even like her."

"Ok, I got a little scared."

"Also, what's with the world tour?"

"I'm going to every state!"

"Whoa. Maybe I should I come."

They both laughed and watched it again.

"Love is in the air now, for the act Dudley Puppy." Said the male reporter.

"Why is that?" Said the female reporter.

"Because, his partner on set, said so. They are dating!"

"I wonder what Kitty thinks."

They both laughed. Dudley called the reporters.

"My mistake. Dudley is only dating Kitty." Said the male reporter.

"Nice. That's all for today! Don't forget to see the new movie 'The awful couple'."

"Who the star is Dudley Puppy!"

The show ended. Dudley wrapped his arms around Kitty, and they both closed their eyes. Then Dudley's phone rang. He got it, and answered it.

"This better be important."

"Dudley, it's your mom!" (Peg Puppy.)

"Oh. Hi mom. What's up?"

"I heard that girl is pregnant."

"She not pregnant anymore, I gotta go."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm busy."

"I get it. Love you!"

"Love you too."

He hung up. He looked at Kitty, who was smiling at him.

"Was that your mom?"

"Yep. I told I was busy."

"Good plan."

Soon they began to kiss each other. While they were kissing, some newz reporter were taking pictures of them. Dudley saw them, and broke the kiss.

"Come on, let's go to my place."

"Ok."

They got up, and left the apartment.


	6. On set

Now it's around noon. Dudley and Kitty ate lunch together, and wen to Dudley's place. They talked for a while, until Dudley had to go to work. Kitty went with him, and watched him act. They were doing the kissing part.

"You know, I can't let you leave." Said the girl.

"I know that. But I will be with you, forever."

They leaned in for the kiss. Soon, they kissed.

"Cut and print! Next part!" Yelled the Chief.

Dudley walked over to Kitty, after the kissing part.

"You like it so far?"

"Yea. It's really great."

Before they could say anything, Kitty's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Kitty! Your late for your new song!"

"Sh**! I'll be right there." Kitty said hanging up.

"What's the matter?" Dudley asked.

"I'm late for my new song."

"Your leaving?"

"Sorry honey. But's this is my chance to get the tour."

"Well then, good luck."

"You too."

They kissed each other, and Kitty left. Dudley went back to work. He got a break with the girl he kissed. He sat next to her.

"Hey Leah."

"Hey Dudley.

"How's it going?"

"Great cause I just kiss you!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Did you like it?"

"Yea, but I'v kissed a lot of girls in movies."

"Well, don't forget about the sex part today."

"I wont."

They both got back to work. Soon, Kitty came back, with some good and bad newz. She saw Dudley on set with Leah. She didnt really like. since she wants Dudley. She sat down, and watch.

The part they were doing was the sex part. Dudley was on his back, without his shirt, and Leah was in her bra and underwear. The covers were covering Dudley's lower body.

"3,2,1 act!" Said the chief.

Leah turned to Dudley. Her hands were on his chest. Dudley held her hips.

"I love you." Leah said.

"I love you too."

The kissed each other, and flipped over. Dudley saw Kitty.

"Hang on!" Dudley said.

"Cut!"

Dudley got up, and went over to Kitty.

"How'd it go?"

"Well, I got some good and bad newz."

"Bad newz first."

"If I get this. I'll be gone for a long time."

"And the good newz?"

"I got it! I'm going on my world tour!"

Dudley hugged her and spun her around.

"You gotta tell me everything, when I'm done with this movie." Dudley said putting her down.

"I will. I'll see you later."

They kissed each other, and left.


	7. Xmas!

It's been a week. Today is Chirstmas! Dudley spent the whole day with Kitty. They wen to Dudley's house since not that much people would take photos of them. They did everything together.

But soon the day was done. Kitty spent the night over at Dudley's house. He wrapped his arms around her, and they both fell alseep. Morning came by. They both woke up from the sound of Kitty's phone going off.

"Hello?" Kitty said tired.

"Where are you! You flight leaves in 20 mintues!"

"Why didnt you tell me before my break?"

"Didnt matter."

"Who is this?"

"Um...Bob! Bob flowers."

"Bye."

Kitty hung up and set her phone down.

"Who was that?" Dudley said pulling her close.

"Just a random person."

"Oh yea, todays your last day of break."

"Yea, I don't want it to end!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't see you."

Dudley smiled, and kissed her. He sat up, and Kitty ast in his lap. She put her head on one of his shoulders, and closed her eyes. Dudley rubbed her back. But, then he got a text from his mom. She was at the door. Dudley text her that they key was in the plant next to next to door. Peg came in. Kitty fell asleep again, and Dudley heard her purr a little.

Peg walked into their room. She saw Dudley rubbing Kitty's back.

"How's it going?" Peg whispered.

"Good. What are you doing here?" Dudley whispered.

"I never get to see you anymore."

"Sorry, I'v been so busy with acting, movies, and Kitty."

"It's ok. I'll be back."

"Bye mom."

Peg left and went back home. Dudley fell back asleep with Kitty sitting in his lap.


	8. not going

Soon it was around noon. The singer and actor went to work. The good thing was that Dudley only had one more part to do. When Dudley was done with work, he went with Kitty to talk about the world tour. Kitty drove there, and they made it on time. They talked into a room, and saw everyone who suports her.

"Ready to talk about t-t-t-the world tour?"

"I sure am Keswick."

They sat down and talked for a while. Soon, the began to see a ton flashes. Keswick closed the windows. Soon they were done, and they went home. It was around 7:00pm. Dudley went home, and Kitty went to her apartment.

Moring came by. Kitty called Dudley to get over to her apartment right away. Dudley got to her apartment, and looked around trying to find her.

"Kitty? Where are you?"

"In the bathroom!" She yelled from the bathroom.

Dudley walked into her room, and saw a door shut. The lights were on. So he opened it and saw Kitty laying on the floor holding her stomach.

"What the fu**? What happened Kitty?" He said running to her side.

"I got flu."

"I'm sorry, Kitty."

"My world tour! I have to go on this!"

"No, no your not. You're to sick."

Dudley picked her up, and set her down in bed. He washed his hands, cause he didnt want to get sick.

"I'll call your manager, Kitty."

"Fine."

Dudley called them, and told them Kitty has the flu. The world tour would have to be later in the year then. DUdley hung up, and turned to Kitty.

"I'm really sorry, Kitty. I know how this feels."

"Why, why now! I didnt do anything to the world."

"Don't worry Kitty. You still have me."

"Yea, but I don't want to get you sick too."

"Speaking of being sick, my co-star got it too."

"Are you guys done with movie yet?"

"No, I got one more, the ending!"

"Alright, tell me how it went."

"I will. Also I would kiss you, but your sick."

Kitty laughed, and blew him a kiss. Dudley left and Kitty stayed in bed all day.

Dudley came back. Kitty was watching t.v. in her room. Dudley went into her room, and saw people taking pictures of her. He opened the window, and then Snaptrap pulled Dudley out of the window. Kitty ran to the window, and didnt see Dudley at all!

Kitty woke up. It was just a dream. SHe didnt have the flu, and she is going on her world tour. Dudley was in the room with her.

"Having a bbad dream?"

"More like a night mare! Wait where am I?"

"At my house, people were taking some pics of you."

"Oh, thank you."


	9. Photos!

Kitty woke up at Dudley's house. She only had a few days till she goes on the world tour. Let's go check in on them!

We find them in bed together (Dudley house) watching t.v. Some people followed them and took pics. They didnt care, they wanted to spend time together. But then, Dudley's phone rang and it was his movie partner, Leah.

"Hello?"

"Where are you! We're shotting right now!"

"The movie?"

"Yes! We had to skip the sex part."

"Oh, I'll be right there."

He hung and told Kitty he had to leave. She wanted to come with him. They got in the car, and drove. He got there, and and did his job. Kitty watched, but her phone rang. It was her mother calling. THey talked for a while, until phones had to be off. They were on the very last part of the movie!

"And act!" (I like that saying, they should do that in realy life!)

They showed Dudley walking in the city. He was wearing all black and was in a hat. He stopped and looked up.

"I'll get you back, don't worry."

He paused for a second until he could move.

"Great job Dudley!" Kitty yelled.

"Thanks Kitty." He said as they stopped filming.

He walked over to her, and Kitty turned her phone back on. They talked for a while, until Kitty had to go. She kissed Dudley and left. He smiled as she walked away.

Kitty got in her car and drove to her apartment. Her mom was waiting for her there. Kitty got there and didnt see her mom anywere. She thought her mom might have gone home, since it was 6:29pm. She went into her bathroom, and got a bath running. She took off her clothes and got in. She closed her eyes, but then her phone rang, it was Dudley.

"Hello?"

"Kitty. Can I come over?"

"Sure, the key is under the mat." (I couldnt think of anything else).

"Thanks!"

Kitty waited for Dudley. While she was in the bath, she heard the door opened and close. It was Dudley. He walked into the bathroom, and saw her in the bath.

"Mind if I join you, Kitty?"

"I don't mind."

He took off his clothes and got in with her. He laid on his back, as Kitty laid on top of him. They both closed their eyes and dreamed. But they didnt know who that someone was in their apartment. It was Snaptrap, he found them in the bathroom asleep a little.

He walked to the door, and took a lot of them in the bath. They both the flash, and looked at the door. They both screamed and Snaptrap ran away. They got out and put thier clothes back on.

"Fu** you Snaptrap." Dudley whispered.

"Sorry about that Dudley."

"It's fine."

They got dryed off, and got into bed together. They watched 'hollywood gosip' again. They showed the picture of them in the bath.

"So I guess the couple is already sleeping together without clothes." Said the male reporter.

"I guess so. Coming up next, Is Dudley getting fired?"

Kitty looked up at Dudley, he didnt know what was going on, so they watched some more.

"There are rumors that Dudley well get payed more, and lose his job."

"This is love calling, for Dudley and Kitty fans."

"Tomorrow night, we talk to them in person!"

The show ended, and Dudley was a little scared about his job.

"Don't worry, Dudley.

"I just love acting so much."


	10. talk show time

It's the next day! It's a monday too. (I hate those days sometimes). Anyways it's around 8:45pm. Dudley and Kitty are on a talk show tonight. Let's go check on them.

Only 15 more mintues till they are on! They couldnt wait to talk about everything.

"We're live in 2 mintues people!" Said a reporter.

Dudley and Kitty took their seats. Once time was up, their theme song began to play. (music playing, I don't care for theme songs...)

"Tonight on hollywood gosip, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell."

Everyone clapped and called their names. Dudley and Kitty both waved at their fans, and smiled.

"Thank you! I love you all!" Kitty said.

"Alright, let's talk. How are you guys?"

"Good, we loving being together." Dudley said.

"That's nice. Also, is the rumor about Kitty true? How she is pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant anymore." Kitty said crossing her legs.

"Next one!" Dudley said.

"We have picture of you guys in the bath together." Said the host.

Then the pictures came up. Dudley rolled his eyes, and Kitty covered her mouth.

"What the hell?" Kitty said.

"Come on out Snaptrap!"

Snaptrap walked out, and took his seat. Everyone clapped at cheered.

"I got more pictures of them!" Snaptrap yelled.

"Good. So, how did you sneak into Kitty's apartment?"

"I found her key under her mat."

Everyone gasp, that Snaptrap told everyone were the key is.

"Cut that part out!" Kitty yelled.

"To late." Snaptrap said.

They talked some more. Snaptrap left, and now it's just Dudley and KItty again.

"Dudley, how do you like those sex part in your movie?" The host said.

"You know we don't really have sex, right?"

"I know. But are you in mood after your done?"

"Hmm...No."

"Funny, and Kitty. Have you been in any movies?"

"I have been on some t.v shows. I was a doctor!" Kitty said.

"Nice. Also, have you guys had sex?"

"Hell yea." Dudley said.

Everyone laugh at Dudley's answer. Even the people watching them on t.v laughed. Both their parents were watching them, they watched them on t.v as much they could. Let's get back to that.

"Alright, your dating right?"

"Yea." Kitty said.

"Are you ready to get married?"

THey both looked at each other, and shook their head.

"Maybe after her world tour." Dudley said.

Everyone clapped as that.

"You heard it here! Their getting married!" The host said.

"I didnt say that."

"What?" Kitty said.

"Nothing."

""Alright, last one!" THe host said.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Some people were sad that it was over.

"Alright, Dudley. You know your co-star, Leah."

"What about her?"

"We have this pictures right here."

"Uhh..."

Everyone saw the pictures and him and Leah in bed together. But what they didnt know is, they were acting. They made it so they looked like their a couple.

"THere you have it!"

"Get that off!" Dudley said.

"Answer me first. Are you cheating on Kitty?"

"You better not." Kitty said.

"I'm not. I was acting! It's in the movie."

"I'm going to see that movie now." The host said.

"Fu** you!" Dudley said.

"Fu** you!" The host said.

"You wanna go?"

"Let's do this."

They began to fight and Kitty stopped the flight. The show ended, so people couldnt see what would happen.

"Break it up!" Kitty yelled as she grabbed Dudley.

"Sorry Kitty."

"Good night." Kitty said to the host as she dragged Dudley away.

They made their way outside, and got into Kitty's car.

"What the fu**, Dudley?" (Sorry, I have to beep those 'words' out).

"You would get mad to."

Kitty began to drive home. Dudley stayed over there.

"Good night, Dudley."

"NIght, Kitty."


	11. More of this!

Dudley is sleeping over to at Kitty's apartment. So, let's go check on the reporters and their new mission for photos.

"Reporters! I want some pics. of Dudley and Kitty!"

"What kind?" Bird brain asked.

"Sleeping ones."

"Eww! You mean like sex one?" Snaptrap asked.

"Yes! Get to work. and you will get payed more."

"What if they don't do it." Larry asked.

"Then...Oh just go!"

They left and went to find them. Let's see Dudley and Kitty.

It's around midnight. Dudley woke up cause of Kitty. He saw her getting out of bed.

"Kitty?" Dudley said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh sorry Dudley. Did I wake you?"

"No, but what are you doing."

"I got cold, so I'm putting different clothes on."

"I can help you there." He said getting up and walking toward her.

"I would you help?"

Dudley smiled and picked her up. He laid her on the bed, and got on top of her.

"Like this." He said about to kiss her.

They leaned in, and began to kiss. THe reporters took thier flash off, so they wouldnt see them at night. They were wore all black, since it's nightime! Anyways, Dudley and Kitty are under the covers. But just their lower body. Snaptrap saw them out a window and took a ton of pictures.

Soon, Dudley was pumping slowly at first, since it's been a while. They both moaned as they began to make love. (Wait till your married people! that's what I'm doing!) Soon, Dudley went faster, and Kitty began to scream a little. Dudley turned his head to the window to see if anyone was there. He thought he saw someone, but he pushed it aside. He went fast and harder.

Kitty was loving how she felt DUdley inside of her. Dudley covered her mouth, so she wouldnt scream that loud, and make people hear her. Soon it was time. After a few pumps later, they were under the covers kissing.

"Thanks Dudley." Kitty said purring.

"Anything for my babe."

They went to bed, and the reporters went to see their boss.

"Boss! I got some good ones!" Snaptrap said.

"I got some great ones!" Larry said.

"I got some awsome ones!" Bird brain said. (See what I did there?)

"Lets me see!" Their boss yelled out.

They gave them to him, and they all laughed evily!


	12. Gosip Time!

(If you read the last chapter, you would now whats happening!) :)

It's moring now. Reports all over town and showed the pictures to everyone. Dudley and Kitty both woke up, and had to be at work. They didnt really talk about last night, in fact they really didnt talk at all that day. Kitty finished her new music video for one of her new songs. She also talked to her mom about the world tour.

However, Dudley was talking to Peg. They went into a room, so no one could hear them. They talked about his new movie, and how it went. Then someone knocked on the day, and told Dudley to turn the t.v on to hollywood gosip. He turned it on, and at the same time Kitty was watching the show too. Both their partents watched with them.

"This last pictures, I love the most." The female host said.

"Let's see it then." The male host said.

A pictures went on. It showed Dudley and Kitty in her apartment, having sex. THe covers were covering their lower body.

"See, you should wait till your married, but hey. They are stars."

'Yep, a star that having sex! You heard it here first."

Dudley turned off the t.v and gave Peg a weird smile. She crossed her amrs.

"I'm sorry mom. I didnt know they would go that far!"

"Dudley, you have to be more careful."

"I know that. I'm going to see Kitty."

"Ok."

Dudley got up and left. He went to his car, and tons of people came up to him with flashing lights. He got in his car, and drove away from them. He reached were Kitty recorded songs, or did music videos. Keswick let him, and they watched as Kitty sang.

Once she was done, Dudley clapped. Kitty walked out of the door, and smiled at Dudley.

"Dudley, I need to talk to you."

"Alright?"

They went into a room. They both sat down.

"Did you watch hollywood gosip today?" She asked a little scared.

"Yea, and I didnt know they would go that far."

"I didnt know too. But..."

"Aww, theres more?"

"Yes, but, last night did you see anyone outside the window?"

"I thought I saw something, but I was to busy fu***ng you."

"I thought I saw Snaptrap out my window."

"Maybe we can talk to him, later if we see him."

"Ok. Anyways, I'm leaving in about a month."

"Your world tour thing."

"Yea, I want to go, but then I kinda don't want to."

"Why don't you?"

"Cause I'm away from home,friends,family and you."

"I'll be with you every step of the way."

They kissed each other.


	13. Snaptrap!

Soon the day was done. Everyone went to bed. It's around 1 in the morning. Let's go check on the stars! (And not the ones in the sky)

We find, Kitty in her car, driving to Dudley's place. She got there and knocked on his door. She was wearing all black, and Dudley was also wearing all black. He opened the door, and they both got into Kitty's car. They knew were Snaptrap lived, so it was easy to find him.

THey got to his house. It was a little small, and the paint job wasnt that good. THey got out, and climb through the window. They found Snaptrap asleep in bed. Dudley covered his mouth, and he woke up scared.

"I'm gonna move my hand, and don't scream." Dudley whispered.

He moved his hand, and Snaptrap took of picture of them.

"Would you stop it. We need to ask you something." Kitty said.

"Haha, like what?"

"You know that picture on hollywood gosip?" Dudley said.

"Yea? I liked it."

"Why in the hell did take that picture?"

"Because I get payed more!"

"I don't give a fu**!" Kitty said.

Before Snaptrap could say anything, they left. Snaptrap wrote down everything that happened. Kitty drove them back to Dudley's house. They got in bed together, and were so mad at Snaptrap for doing that.

"I hate pictures." Dudley said.

"I just hate Snaptrap."

"I bet he's going to talk about what just happened."

"I know. Well see how is goes in the moring."

"Ok, good night."

"Good night."

(Yea, I know it's really short, I couldnt think of anything else, I was to busy with homework. Sorry, but I hope you guys like it!)


	14. world tour

It's been 1 month later. Kitty couldnt wait, cause today is her world tour! Dudley went to her apartment to say goodbye to her. They both went to the airport. They had a red carpet out too.

"Bye Dudley."

"Bye Kitty. Have fun."

They both kissed each other, and Kitty got on the plane. Dudley watched as it took off. He went to work, and thought about Kitty. When they day was done, Kitty was on stage singing in London. She loved singing to her fans.

When she was done, it was really late. She called Dudley. He answered it, and was happy that she called him.

"Hey Kitty. Where are you?"

"In London! It's the best."

"I bet it is. So, when are you coming home?"

"I don't know. It's going to be a while."

"Guess then."

"Like 4 months."

"That's good, cause I'll be gone for 3!"

"Why?"

"I have do some things in this one movie."

"Oh ok, I gotta go, bye."

"Bye."

They both ung up, and went to sleep thinking about each other.

Then morning came by. Kitty went to her next stop, it was non-stop flying everyday. But soon it would be over. Kitty sang everywere. She couldnt talk to Dudley at all. Dudley was in another movie, so he worked on that all day and all night.

Both of their fans went to see Kitty sing, or see Dudley act. But then one night, they only had about 5 minutes to talk to each other.

"So, how's your moive going?"

"Good, I have to work all day and night."

"Aww I'm sorry. But I bet it will turn out great."

"I hope so. Anyways, how's your world tour going?"

"Great. I have go on planes every day in the moring and at night."

"That sucks."

"I know. I love this, but I can't wait to get back home."

"I know how you feel."

They talk some more, and then they had to go. It was around 2 in the morning, when Keswick walked into her room yelling.

"Kitty!"

"Ah! What. You scared me."

"It's Dudley."

"What happened?" Kitty said turning on the lights.

"He's in the hospital!"

"What! I have to go see him!"

"He's fine. He just got shot."

"How?"

"Someone got mad, and grabbed a gun and began to shot."

"Where did he get hit?"

"I think in the right arm."

"I'm calling him!"

Kitty turned over and picked up her phone. SHe saw that Dudley had alread called her. She called him, an Keswick left.

"Hello?"

"Dudley! It's Kitty."

"Oh hi Kitty. I tryed calling."

"I know, and I'm so sorry for what happened."

"I'm fine now. I just can't move my arm that well."

"I only have a few more places, then I'll be back.

"Ok."

"But, for now, get some rest, love you."

"Love you too."


	15. Back!

It's been like 5 months later. Kitty was back home, and Dudley's arms got better. Kitty went over to Dudley's house at around 9:20pm. She knocked on the door, and he opened it. THey both hugged each other, and sat on the couch.

They sat down, and talked for a while. Kitty told Dudley about her world tour, and how it went. However, what Kitty didnt know was that Dudley bought her a ring, and he was gonna ask her something important! He was going to do it, when it's not so late.

"I just loved it so much!" Kitty said happy.

"Are you gonna do another tour?"

"Yea, just not a world tour."

"Sounds like fun."

Soon, they began to kiss each other. Dudley pulled Kitty on his lap. He took of Kitty's top. But then, Kitty stopped him.

"Are we gonna have sex?"

"If you want."

"I want it."

He picked her up. SHe wrapped his legs around him, and he walked into his room. He laid Kitty on her back, as he got on top of her. Kitty took of his shirt, and pants. Dudley took off her clothes. Soon they were both naken. Kitty was still on her back. Her were opened, as Dudley went in. His hands were next to her shoulder, and KItty's hands were on his shoulder. Dudley went slow at first, since it's been a while.

"Oh Dudley. Did you get bigger?"

"A little, also you gotten tighter!"

Dudley went all the way down. Kitty's head flew back, as he did that. She moaned as Dudley went a little faster. The both moaned, as he went harder. Kitty flipped them over, so she was on top. The kept turning over, and over.

Later Dudley laid on his back, as Kitty went down to the middle of his legs. Her head was moving up down. Dudley moaned as he heard the noises Kitty made.

"Oh Kitty. Give it to me."

Kitty went faster and faster. Dudley felt himself getting close, and Kitty could till to. Then Kitty stopped, and got on top of him.

"I want it this way first, Dudley." She said as she grabbed his friend.

He smiled, as Kitty went down. Dudley held her hips, and she moved up and down. After an hour went by, Kitty went on her hands and knees. Dudley went in, and began to pump. He reached his climax after a few pumps later. They both screamed a little. Soon, they were under covers, holding each other in their arms.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

THey kissed each other, and went to sleep.


	16. A new star

**This is the last part. IF you look at the chapter, I think you know what gonna happen! :)**

Morning came by. Dudley and Kitty just had sex the other night. Let's go check on them.

Dudley woke up. He looked over at Kitty and smiled at her.

_"Dang your sexy, Kitty!"_ He thought.

He picked up his pants, and got a little black box. He knew it was time to ask her to marry her. He made sure the ring was in there. He turned on his side, facing her and tapped her. Kitty woke up slowly. She saw Dudley, and smiled at him. He hide the ring so she wouldnt see it.

"Good morning, Dudley."

"Morning Kitty!"

"Someone's happy."

"Yea, I just can't till the next few seconds."

"What are you..."

Kitty lost her thought, after Dudley pulled out a ring. She smiled and looked into Dudley's eyes.

"Kitty, I know I messed up alot latly. But, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will marry you Dudley!"

Dudley put the ring on her, and Kitty kissed iin over and over again. They put their clothes on, and went out. They went to go find some reporters. Soon, tons of them were asking them things, and taking pictures.

"Dudley, Kitty! How are you?" Asked BIrd brain.

"We're great! Also, you might want to write this down." Dudley said.

"Alright."

"I just asked Kitty to marry me, and she said yes."

"Yep! Anyways, we gotta go." Kitty said.

They ran away from the reporters. They both called their moms, and told them that they were getting married.

Soon, they had a wedding. Newz about them were flowing everywere! On hollywood gosip the host just talked about them getting married, and that they would get some pictures of their wedding. Let's go check on the wedding.

"Do you, Dudley Puppy take Kitty Katswell to be your lovely wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Kitty Katswell take Dudley Puppy to be your lovely husband?"

"I do." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Then you may kiss the bride."

THey kissed and thier famlily and friends clapped for them. They had a party, and had their honeymoon. After they got they married, Kitty found she was pregnant.

"Next on hollywood gosip, Dudley and Kitty are gonna be parents." THe girl host said.

"Alright, starting now, it's her 6 month being pregnant." THe guy host said.

"Let's bring her out."

Everyone clapped as she came out.

"So Kitty, how's it going?"

"Good, being pregnant I just get that glow, you know?"

They talked for a while. Soon the show ended. Dudley stayed with Kitty while she was pregnant.

Soon, 9 months were up. Kitty was ready to give to birth. All the reported wanted to be in the room with room. But the only person in the room was Dudley and some doctors. The reported stood behind the door, and some guards had to come and block them from getting in.

"Just one more push Kitty."

"You did this to me!"

"Just keep calm."

"You be calm!"

Finally a new star was born. Kitty held him, as only was reporter came in. It was Bird brain. He took a pictrues of the new family. Then, tons of newz came up about their baby. They named him Jack Puppy.

"Look's like a new star was born." Dudley said.

"Maybe well have more little stars."

"Yea."


End file.
